


Globos de agua

by dumbassprincess



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín tiene emociones intensas, Manuel es solo una vítcima de ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Globos de agua

**1**

Manuel siempre ha tenido mala suerte. A nadie le sorprende cuando detalla alguna desgracia, a veces incluso sus compañeros de la universidad se mofan de él. Aprendió a aceptarlo, a quedarse callado mientras releía los apuntes y esperaba a la siguiente clase.

Igual, no es que podía contar que su vecino se le confesó. ¿Con qué cara podría mirar a sus compañeros y decir que un niño de trece años quiere ser su novio? Manuel suspira, resignándose a que no podía leer los apuntes en realidad.

—Andás muy risueño, Manuel —murmuró Victoria con una sonrisa pequeña en su boca—. Tantos suspiros, ¿es un chico?

Manuel hizo una mueca con la boca, pensando en Martín y su cara redonda, roja por la vergüenza, y los ojos dilatados sin mirarlo.

—Algo así.

—Dejame adivinar —dijo Victoria con su aire de sabelotodo, cruzándose de brazos—. Martín, ¿no?

Y ella empezó a reírse entre dientes.

Manuel quiso decir ni una palabra más sobre el tema, intentó ponerse al día con sus apuntes una vez más.

 

**2**

Martín es un mocoso de siete años que no puede parar, es una bola llena de energía que va de acá para allá y, de vez en cuando, le tira bolitas de papel llenas de saliva y estas se queda impregnadas en su cabello. A veces, cuando Manuel se pasa una mano por la cabeza, y la sacude, incontables pelotitas húmedas caen en el suelo.

Su suerte nunca fue maravillosa, es verdad. Ser el niñero de Martín es complicado, a veces duele porque le tira cosas, y aunque intente imponerse frente al niño rebelde pocos son los resultados. Pero, hey, la mamá le paga bien mientras está en el trabajo.

Manuel escucha unos pasos y Martín está de nuevo detrás de una pared, mirándolo desde la separación del comedor y la cocina, como si estuviera planeando algo. Quién sabe, parece ser un hijo del mismo demonio.

A veces se pregunta cómo es que un niño así podía ser el hijo de su vecina. No se parecían en nada, Martín siendo un niño regordete y de cabello rubio, con vibrantes ojos verdes y las mejillas rellenas con su sonrisa. La madre, en cambio, tenía el cabello oscuro con bucles y ojos marrones y no siempre parecía estar feliz.

—¡Qué mirás vos, escoba vieja! —gritó Martín desde la cocina.

La plata, se dijo Manuel con los ojos cerrados. Hazlo por la plata, Manuel.

 

**3**

A Manuel no le gusta la cara que pone Martín, tampoco las lágrimas gordas que caen por sus mejillas y el moco medio colgado que empieza a salir de su nariz. Le extiende un pañuelo con cierta torpeza, y Martín se lo arrebata con casi furia.

—Andá a cagar —dice Martín con más y más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sonándose la nariz con un sonido estridente y lo mira con el ceño fruncido—. No valés ni un peso, Manuel, ni un mango.

Manuel tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Los hombros tensos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no moverse.

—Estoy harto, Martín —dijo Manuel, apretando los puños y tensándose más y más—. ¿Tú creí’ que con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo vas a llegar a algún lado? ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo con solo llorar? ¡Eres un pendejo, llorón, arrogante y malcriado! Tú siempre con tus caprichos y yo pagándolo con todo. Ándate a la chucha, hueón, vuelve cuando seas más grande porque ahora me tienes harto.

Manuel se dio media vuelta y se fue.

 

**4**

Hace tanto calor que Manuel abrió de par en par la ventana de su habitación, desde allí pudo ver a Martín jugando con otros niños a lanzarse globos de agua y correteando de acá para allá en la calle. Sintió envidia, esa libertad infantil de poder correr aún con el calor y divertirse con otros niños era algo que, francamente, no recordaba cómo se sentía.

Y aunque este año Martín cumpliría los nueve años, seguía igual. Se rió entre dientes cuando lo vio caer rendido en la mitad de la vereda y sus amigos, con pistolas de agua, se lanzaron a atacarlo.

Manuel vio una sombra acercarse a la puerta de su casa y cortó la vista que tenía de Martín, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y abriendo la puerta. Su novio, un poco más alto que él y también con esa cara de cansancio gracias al calor, le mostró una sonrisa pequeña. Manuel iba a hacerse a un lado para que pasara, algo nervioso de pronto.

—Mi vieja no vuelve hasta las siete… —dijo Manuel, apretando el pomo de la puerta y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Su novio apenas puso un pie en su casa, cuando un globo de agua le explotó detrás de la cabeza.

—¡Qué mierda, mocoso! —gritó Marcos, volteándose y viendo a Martín con el agua escurriéndose como chorros de su ropa y de su cabello, un balde en mano lleno de globos de agua y la otra lista para tirar otro.

—¡A quién le decís mocoso, cara de nabo! —contestó Martín, ofendido y rojo, tan rojo como Manuel nunca lo vio y soltando un arsenal contra ellos.

 

 

—Te lo mereces —dijo Manuel poco después de que Marcos se fuera, acercándose a la casa de Martín y viéndolo sentado en el escalón de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y su boca formando un puchero—. Tuve que limpiar mi casa junto con el Marcos.

—Y a mí qué me importa, vos no te quedaste sin la play —contestó Martín sin mirarlo, encogiéndose más en sí mismo como si quisiera desaparecer—. No hablés de ese nabo, me enfurece.

Manuel resopló, sentándose al lado de Martín. Seguía mojado por los juegos de la tarde y aunque su madre le dejó una toalla, esta (con motivos de automóviles en una carrera) estaba doblada al lado del cuerpo de Martín.

—No le digas nabo a mi novio, Martín.

—A vos solo te gustan los nabos —y Martín ahora lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada pero, más que enojado, parecía confundido—. Tenés mal gusto.

Manuel lo miró incrédulo al principio, pero luego se echó a reír. Se rió tanto que el estómago le dolía y con el calor, el aire parecía entrar espeso dentro de sus pulmones. Estiró la mano, revolviéndole el pelo y un par de gotitas se salpicaron en su ropa.

—Cuando vengas a mi casa, te dejo jugar con la play.

Martín volvía estar tan rojo como si fuera a explotar.

 

**5**

Martín siempre fue un problema. Quizás no desde se conocieron, porque Manuel aún recordaba cómo Martín se escondía entre las piernas de su madre o solo se quedaba sentado en el sillón de la casa, mirándolo. Cuando empezó a crecer se fue haciendo un problema más y más grande en su vida. No es una piedra en el zapato, es una sensación de ardor que por más que se rascara no podía quitarse.

Y aunque Martín tuviera catorce, y debería ya rendirse con esos sueños infantiles, ahí estaba. Sentado en la mesa del comedor, rodeado de libros de inglés y su sonrisa maliciosa, brillantes ojos y un ligero acné en la frente y en la mejilla.

—¿Terminaste con los ejercicios, Martín? —dijo Manuel con desaprobación, golpeando la punta de su bolígrafo en la mesa.

—Los estoy haciendo —dijo Martín, mirándolo un poco más antes de bajar la cabeza y concentrarse en los ejercicios que le mandó a hacer.

La madre de Martín le dijo que tenía varios problemas en el colegio con esa materia; Manuel era bueno en el inglés, lo suficiente para poder enseñarle a Martín todo lo que veían en la escuela básica. Su vecina le ofreció un pago extra por las clases y aunque Manuel no tenía tanto tiempo gracias a la Universidad…

Soltó un suspiro largo, hundiéndose un poco en la silla mientras Martín le pasaba el cuaderno con los ejercicios terminados. La letra de Martín era larga y algo angulosa, pero dentro de todo podía entenderse bien. No era fea, pero tampoco bonita y agradecía que no fuera complicada.

—Manu —dijo Martín, inclinándose en la mesa con esa sonrisa divertida y maliciosa—. ¿Tenés novio?

—Concéntrate en tus estudios, mejor, Martín —dijo Manuel, tachando algunos errores con los verbos. Martín no era malo pero parecía hacer errores tontos—. Presta atención a los verbos.

—Entonces no tenés novio —dijo Martín, bastante seguro de sí mismo, y complacido.

Manuel no quiere admitir que soltó un respingo cuando Martín se inclinó hacia él, sosteniéndose con una mano sobre su muslo.

 

 

Manuel no sabe cuándo es que Martín cambió la voz, tampoco cuando es que bajó de peso y el acné no era tan invasivo en su cara. Siempre fue su vecino pequeño y molesto, un bully en potencia del que tenía que cuidar a veces y le proporcionaba ciertas ganancias. Manuel a veces recuerda el pasado y en algún momento todo se desvió.

Martín se le confesó cuando tenía trece años, jugando videojuegos y con lágrimas gordas saliendo de sus ojos. Le dijo que le gustaba desde siempre, que antes tenía vergüenza y que luego no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Que ahora no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo.

Manuel lo rechazó, por supuesto, era solo un niño y él tenía ya dieciocho años. La diferencia de edad era abismal según el sentido común. Lástima que Martín nunca fue del todo cuerdo, ni tampoco sabía cuándo un no quería decir un no.

 

**6**

Un día, en enero, la madre de Martín le comentó que se fue de vacaciones a la playa con unos amigos.

—Mire usted —dijo Manuel, con un sentimiento incómodo de repente—. No me lo dijo.

—Martín está en esa edad en que quiere actuar como adulto —contestó la madre, con una sonrisa algo apenada—. Para mí siempre será ese nene que se escondía en mis piernas, como cuando te conoció.

—Ya, claro —murmuró Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Para mí también.

Manuel piensa un poco en la libertad que eso significaba. Martín se dejaría de interesar en él, se preocuparía más por la vida social. Y él, Manuel, podría hacer lo mismo. No es que nunca haya tenido libertad, pero ahora distinto.

Si un Marcos viniera a su casa, ningún niño le lanzaría globos de agua en la nuca. El recuerdo lo hace soltar una carcajada.

Su cama está pegajosa y esa sensación incómoda no lo deja leer y despejarse. Martín está afuera con sus amigos, siendo un adolescente común.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba perdido.

—¡Buena, Manuel! —dijo, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

 

**7**

El nueve de julio cae un miércoles, una semana antes que empezaran las vacaciones de invierno. Martín se lo encuentra cuando vuelve de la facultad y le empieza a explicar con sonrisas gigantes y manos bailando de acá para allá, todos los planes que tiene para su cumpleaños.

—Iba a comprarme un vestido —dijo Martín, entre risas, como si la idea todavía estuviera tibia en su mente y Manuel levantó las cejas—. Es una joda que le dije a mis amigos, como cumplo los quince.

Manuel se rió.

—Estás loco, Martín.

Cuando Martín devolvió la mirada, Manuel se dio cuenta que en verdad había crecido unos centímetros más. Que cuando volvió de las vacaciones estaban a la misma altura y, ahora, sin avisar, tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Y mi regalo?

—¿Qué regalo? —preguntó Manuel, haciéndose el desentendido—. Sorry, Martín, estuve ocupado con la universidad.

—Igual estás a tiempo, digo, son las siete de la tarde pero sigue siendo nueve de julio —dijo Martín, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y ahí es como si a Manuel se le explotara la burbuja.

En realidad, es como si toda la calle se bañara de luz y ya no eran las siete de la tarde, sino un día cualquiera de enero, con Martín sin camiseta y pantalones cortos y un balde lleno de globos de agua y el cabello chorreándole y pegándosele a la cara. Manuel se mueve incómodo, con una mochila con el peso del mundo sobre su hombro y las manos empezándole a sudar, y deseó que Martín no tuviera quince ni él veintidós pero así eran las cosas.

—Cierra los ojos, entonces.

Martín se ríe nasal, el viento sopla frío entre los dos cuerpos y se estremecen.

—No me vas a dar alguna comida universitaria de las tuyas, ¿no? —dijo Martín con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, pero igual cerró los ojos. Manuel no contestó.

Manuel es torpe en estas cosas, porque están entre sus casas, casi descansando en la pared que las dividía y quizás la madre de Martín podría salir, o su madre llegar, o algún vecino verlos. Y Manuel piensa un poco en la vergüenza que sentiría si pasara eso, en que quizás tendría que buscar un departamento y un trabajo para mantenerlo. A Martín no le permitirían verlo (dejó la mochila en el suelo, haciendo un suave _paff_ con todos sus libros y las llaves tintineando), quizás lo llevarían a un reformatorio (esos ocho centímetros de más se sienten, y Manuel sin mucha gracia se estira lo mejor que puede) y trataría igual de comunicarse con él. Porque Martín siempre tuvo esa pasión para todo, esa necesidad de tener todo lo que quiere.

Manuel le dio un beso, de esos que no son besos en realidad porque apenas sus bocas se tocaron, pero fue suficiente para que Martín soltara un respingo y lo sujetara. Nunca se dio cuenta de qué tan grande eran sus manos hasta que lo sujetó y lo presionó contra la pared.

Su cabeza hizo un ruido al chocar con la pared y el dolor, como hormigas sobre su espalda, recorrió toda su cabeza y su espalda.

—Perdón —tartamudeó Martín, mirándolo a los ojos y las luces amarillas de la calle no iluminaban suficiente—. Perdón, Manu, perdón.

Martín siguió abrazándolo fuerte, Manuel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Querés ir a pasear conmigo a la plaza el domingo? —preguntó Martín.

Manuel suspiró.

—Bueno.

 

**8**

Manuel recuerda que Martín tiene quince años el día en que van a ver una película. La sala está algo llena, siendo un sábado, pero la película ya estuvo en cartelera casi cuatro semanas. Hay parejas en varios asientos alejados pero ellos son los únicos en la última fila.

El cine se vuelve negro, con las luces pequeñas de las escaleras iluminando el camino. Martín se acomoda en el asiento contiguo, Manuel entrecierra los ojos y los tráileres de las películas que vienen el próximo cambio de cartelera aparecen en la pantalla gigante. Hay una pareja joven dos asientos delante de ellos que se empiezan a besar, el chico rodeando los hombros de la chica y jugando con un mechón de cabello.

Martín carraspea a su lado, moviéndose, y cuando Manuel lo mira tiene el brazo a medio levantar. Los ojos se le abren de par en par y el sonrojo le cubre toda la cara, así mismo como cuando tenía siete años y le acababa de revolver el pelo mojado.

—Martín, estamos en un cine —murmuró Manuel lo más bajo que pudo, Martín se inclinó a él y era difícil tomarlo en cuenta con la cara tan roja.

—Ya sé, pero no nos… —dijo Martín, haciendo una mueca—, desde hace bocha.

—¿No nos qué? —preguntó Manuel, sin entender—. ¿Besarnos?

Martín asintió y suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No es que Manuel era indiferente a todo pero estaba en un cine y las muestras públicas de afecto no eran algo de su fuerte, ni mucho menos algo que se sintiera cómodo.

—Después —dijo Manuel. Martín volvió a asentir.

Eso sí, tuvo que sacarle la mano de su rodilla varias veces durante la película.

 

Martín es todo un adolescente con un cuerpo enorme que no puede manejar y las manos se mueven algo nerviosas sobre su espalda. Están en su casa, porque su madre tiene trabajo y no volverá hasta tarde y si bien todavía el sol se entremezcla con un cielo naranja y las nubes metalizadas anunciando el frío se aproximan más y más a cubrir el cielo, la cara de Martín se siente caliente. Su boca se siente caliente mientras se besan y él lo empuja contra la cama con cierta ansiedad impaciente.

—Martín —murmura Manuel entre el beso, intentando separarse—. Oye, oye, tranquilo, Martín.

—¿Lo hago mal? —preguntó Martín, mirándolo. Manuel enrojeció un poco.

—¡No! —No, para nada; pero Manuel no puede decir eso, aprieta los labios—. Solo… relájate, ¿va?

Manuel no sabe si se lo dice a sí mismo o a Martín en realidad, pero se acomodan mejor en la cama. La cabeza se acomoda sobre su pecho y puede sentir el aliento hacerle cosquillas sobre el cuello; le da una caricia a su pelo, hundiendo los dedos y las piernas de Martín se entrelazan con las suyas y vuelve a suspirar.

—Manu…

—¿Qué?

—Quiero hacerlo, Manu.

Manuel en realidad no sabía qué esperar de un adolescente.

 

**9**

—Bueno, es nuestro cumple mes —dijo Martín con seriedad ese día, un viernes relajado con la primavera floreciendo los árboles y los días más largos y cálidos.

—¿Y? —preguntó Manuel, levantado su cabeza de sus libros. Ya empezaban los primeros parciales de su universidad y necesitaba concentrarse, pero Martín igual se coló por su casa y terminaron de nuevo en su habitación.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, che, ¿o no te importa? —preguntó Martín, acomodándose en el borde de la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

Manuel se iba a reír, lo iba a hacer; tenía la risa en la garganta, pero miró a Martín y lo vio serio, como si en verdad el tema fuera importante para él. Y pensó un poco en su primera relación, en esa edad en que todo era demasiado intenso. Incluso ahí, las fechas no le importaban pero quizás Martín era distinto. Solía ponerle mucha pasión a todo.

—Tengo la Uni, Martín, no puedo —respondió Manuel con un gran suspiro como todos los que está cuando está junto a él y volvió a escribir unos apuntes. Martín se recostó en su cama con un bufido—. Aprovecha que no tienes tantas obligaciones y sal con tus amigos.

—En dos semanas es tu cumple —dijo Martín, pasando por alto todo lo demás—. ¿Vas a hacer alguna fiesta o algo?

—Sí, van a venir unos amigos a tomar algo.

—¿Puedo ir?

Manuel volvió a mirarlo, descansando su codo en la mesa y sosteniéndose la cara con una mano, pensativo. Martín lo miraba como si acabase de romper un vaso.

—Bien, pero vamos a terminar súper tarde y vas a tener que quedarte a dormir en casa.

—Me tratás como si tuviera cuatro años.

—No eres un adulto exactamente, Martín —dijo Manuel intentando no sonreír de nuevo, pero ahora sí fallando un poco.

Martín soltó un bufido.

 

**10**

Sus amigos empezaron a venir desde la diez de la noche, y Martín al principio lucía tímido. Como si recién se diera cuenta que en verdad había una diferencia grande entre los dos. Los amigos de Manuel, algunos de la secundaria y otros de la pedagogía, recibieron a Martín y poco a poco empezaron a soltarse, pasando la incomodidad del principio.

Martín, entonces, se volvió el centro de la fiesta. Contaba chistes, hablaba con todos, y sus amigos parecían fascinados por la camaradería de Martín. Era un sol y los demás planetas pequeños que giraban en su órbita.

—Parece que Martín dejó de darte dolores de cabeza, eh —dijo Victoria con una media sonrisa, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Manuel soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos.

Victoria era una amiga desde la secundaria y, además, era prima de Martín. Pensó en decirle lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, que Martín a veces lo besa con torpeza y otras como si tuviera la seguridad de mil vidas, que sus manos torpes y sudadas querían ir más debajo de su espalda y que ya no sabía qué hacer para pararlo.

Pero Manuel no tiene valor, entre las risas de sus amigos y la voz de Martín que se eleva más y más.

—¿Probaste la chela alguna vez, niño? —preguntó uno de sus amigos, con un vaso y la cerveza espumosa burbujeando en el borde.

—Oigan que si tiene resaca mañana, la madre me mata —dijo Manuel poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero Martín se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me ves cara de boludo vos a mí?

Los amigos de Manuel estallaron en carcajadas y Martín tomó del vaso hasta dejarlo casi limpio. Ya iba a decirle unas cuantas palabras a este mocoso.

Al final, la fiesta de cumpleaños parece más de Martín que suya. Y le sorprende lo rápido que se desenvolvió pero, al final de cuentas, quizás Martín siempre fue así. Extrovertido, con su sonrisa gigante y esa aura magnética que atrae a todos en la habitación.

Manuel sintió un poco de envidia y un poquito de celos también.

 

 

—Ya, oh, tengo sueño —dijo Manuel a las cinco de la mañana, la mayoría de sus amigos se habían ido pero los pocos que se quedaron estaban demasiado ocupados jugando en la televisión o hablando en un rincón para prestarle atención—. Cierren la puerta cuando se vayan.

Victoria se despidió agitando su mano, pero rápidamente volvió a Francisca y fue como si se olvidara del mundo. Manuel puso los ojos en blanco, esquivando los muebles y atravesando el umbral de las escaleras.

—¿Te vas a dormir? —preguntó la voz de Martín detrás suyo y subiendo un par de escalones más, lo tomó de la mano. Le dio un apretón suave como respuesta.

—Sí, tengo sueño —contestó Manuel—. ¿Tú también?

—Quería estar con vos.

Manuel no pensó en que se estaba enrojeciendo, pero sí sentía el rostro un poco más caliente que antes. Abajo, los murmullos se hacían cada vez más bajos pero nadie salió a buscarlo a él o a Martín.

La noche, con un sol tímido asomándose poco a poco, se iba haciendo clara en el horizonte. Manuel se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines, dejándolos a un costado de la cama. Martín hizo lo mismo, siendo más desordenado.

Terminaron en la cama, recostados. Manuel rodeándolo con un brazo y Martín bien escondido, bien feliz, contra su cuello.

—Feliz cumple, ¿te lo dije? —murmuró Martín.

—Duérmete —ordenó Manuel, dándole un beso en la frente. Martín apretó el costado de su cuerpo con una mano, acercándolo a él.

Manuel soltó un suspiro, pensando que, quizás, no era tan malo estar así los dos juntos.  Martín le dio un beso en el cuello.

Y los dos se durmieron así.

 


End file.
